Sora's Sickness Treatment
by chasingfireflies
Summary: When Kairi gets a stomach bug on the gummi ship, Sora delights her with his minty fresh treatment for illness. .':oneshot:'.


**Disclaimer: don't own.**

* * *

**Sora's Sickness Treatment**

The gummi ship was, in Donald's opinion, overladen with passengers. It was absolutely _perfect_ when it was just Sora, Goofy and himself, and the two new passengers took that away from him. Of course, it was probably just a want of the Keyblade master's attention- without the steady flow of insults and sarcastic comments from the seventeen year old, the duck was feeling thoroughly diminished. His friend's attention was normally split between Riku, Donald and Goofy with discussion of what was going on with the worlds- that, the duck could stand.

But when the Keyblade master had his attention fully set on the seventh Princess of Heart- his first and only love- everyone else was as good as non-existent. And of course, when the girl started feeling sick, it only got worse. The Keyblade master was hers to order freely, but when she was sick, she didn't even have to say a word. The first time this happened, Donald had been left alone with his lovable blunderhead of a companion, Goofy, and the immeasurably unmotivated Riku, for three days, with only a few visits from the keyblade master. It was rather simple how it had begun.

Sora was walking around the bridge boredly as he tried to think of something to do when the princess entered tiredly and caught his attention- of course, at the time, anything could've caught the lethargic teenager's attention. He'd studied her for a moment in that knowing way of his, waiting for her to say what he knew she would.

"I don't feel too good," she'd murmured nasally, eyes drooping as the tiredness took over. Sora raised an eyebrow as she yawned. "Feel kinda… bleargh," she said, voicing the word unclearly.

"Off to bed with you," Sora had told her simply. "You're getting a stomach bug."

How he'd known that was a mystery, but he did. However, the stubborn Princess frankly refused to accept such a simple weakness and shook her head in denial, rejecting the order or going back to sleep. Sora, who would have none of that, had rolled his eyes and hauled the exhausted princess over his shoulder, carrying her easily down the hallway to her room despite her protests.

He carried her into her small room and put her on her bed, tucking her in warmly, and ignoring every objection that she had. Then, to stop her from getting up again, he sat down beside her calmly, waiting for her to quieten down. He stroked the hair out of her face for a time as she began to fall asleep, her face paling slightly as the sickness sunk in. When he knew she'd fallen asleep, he stood up and left the room, returning shortly after with the necessities for a person with a stomach bug- a wet cloth, a bucket, a towel, a bottle of water, and a bag of mints.

Then he'd sat one the ground with his back against Kairi's bed in the half-darkness quietly, somehow enjoying the silence. Finally, his Princess had woken up, fully intending to be sick with use of the bucket. Sora brushed the hair out of her face calmly as she struggled to stop the nausea. After she'd gone through this a few times, falling asleep almost immediately post-nausea, she found she had the ability to stay awake long enough to speak to him. And aside from thanking him for his attentiveness, she decided to voice her insecurities.

"I feel like I'm… letting you down by… getting sick," she murmured to him while she was awake. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I get sick all the time. Has to do with the ship's movement and all the places we go," he'd explained softly. "I always get over it really quick- after a day or two I'm feeling good as new."

"_How_ is that possible? I feel like… absolute _crap_," she'd complained.

"My treatment for sickness- sleep, water, and mints," he clarified simply, offering her the open bag of mints. She winced.

"Don't like them, too bad," she replied, waving it off as she felt the tiredness rear it's soothing head. Sora laughed.

"You say that _now_, but two days from now you'll be wishing you accepted my mints, Miss Kairi, you'll see."

Then she'd gone back to sleep as he finished off the bag and went to get more. She'd woken up for the last time two days later feeling fine- albeit a little tired and a lot thirsty, to find the boy sitting on the floor beside her as usual, this time lacking his jacket that he was _always _seen wearing.

"What's with the lack of a jacket?" she asked him quietly, rolling over with a yawn. He glanced at her quietly, chewing on something quietly before he spoke.

"Last night it got _really _dirty, _really _quick," he told her. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was half asleep."

He laughed, popping another white candy in his mouth as he ate through another bag of mints- through her sickness she'd noticed that he seemed to have a never-ending stash, as the mint-obsessed teen had a new bag every time she woke up. "Don't worry about it, Riku's doing the washing."

"Riku does laundry now?" Kairi asked, reaching for her water bottle and intending to rub it in his face that he was wrong and she hadn't needed his mints at all.

"Apparently," he replied, reaching in his packet of sugar-based candy yet again.

"See, I'm absolutely fine and I didn't need your damned mints in the slightest," she told him triumphantly, opening her bottle of water quietly while he stared at her smugly.

"Now you say that, but I give it ten more seconds and you'll be eating your words- and my mints." She smiled and shook her head, taking a gulp of water. Her facial expression changed abruptly as the water reinstated the disgusting taste of the last few days that was still lingering dryly in her mouth. Sora had already placed the half empty bag of mints on her lap as she took her drink, and she was into them immediately as Sora chuckled softly.

"Tell me when you're done with that and I'll give you another packet," he laughed, reaching out to his left and grabbing another one for himself. She shot him a questioning look.

"How many packets have you got in here?" she asked, eyeing him curiously as he turned to his left and pulling a box near him. He shuffled the contents in it for a moment, murmuring odd numbers at random before he came up with his result. He turned to her and grinned his genuine Sora grin.

"Thirty-two."


End file.
